Dance Crew
by Nikz-Inu
Summary: Rewritten: Kagome's life had been great until that unfaithful day. Now in highschool she has more conflicts. Who can help her? Her friend's and her self take up dance, will it keep her sane? Please Review.
1. Past Present and No Future

**Full Summary: Kagome's life has been great until that unfaithful day. Now in high school she has more conflicts then ever. Who can help her? With her mother re-married, the new kids in school, what can keep her sane?**

_**A/N: ok hi guys! I know I know I haven't updated in forever but I don't like where this story is going so im deciding to re-write it! Ok yea so as you all know I suck at summaries so bare with me I'm hoping my story is better! Well enjoy the new dance crew!**_

**Chapter One: Past Present and No Future**

_A young man about 28 walked in through the door. "Daddy!" a little girl the age of 8 yells when she sees the man. "Hello my little princess and how are you today?" he asks his daughter. "Upset! My knight in shining armor hasn't come yet!" says the little princess with a cute little pout. "Oh sweetie you know The King and I told you that you had to wait until your 16 before you can meet your knight in shining armor," said the 'Queen'. _

"_Come on Kairi, let her have a little fun, she's got a long while until she changes her mind about men," the King said. "Daddy you weird," the girl said again. "Kagome, you know that could really hurt someone's feelings," the king said. Kagome looked down at her shoes. "I'm sorry Daddy. I love you!" she said with a smile on her face. Her father smiled as he looked down upon her. _

"_Taiki, you shouldn't scold your own daughter," Kairi said with a teasing smile. Taiki smile at his wife with loving eyes, until her heard the pager beep. With a roll of his eyes he told his wife he had to head back to work. Hugging everyone goodbye and kissing Kairi overly big stomach he left the house._

_Later that night when Kagome was in bed with her mother downstairs watching the news, she bolted up and screamed "MOMMY!" her mother was beside her in a flash. "What's wrong sweetie?" she asked concerned for her daughter's odd behavior, she normally never dreams. "I feel weird," Kagome replied looking at her mother, tears forming in her eyes. "Where's daddy?" just then, the phone ran. "One sec. alright sweetie I'll be right back," Kairi pinched her daughters nose and headed to the phone. "Hello?" she answered; there was silence for a while. _

_Kagome, being the nosy person she was, snooped downstairs and saw her mother standing there with the phone on her ear, one hand in front of her mouth eye widened in shock and tears slowly coming down her cheeks. _

"_Mommy?" Kagome asked attentively. Her mother rushed to her picked her and help her tight. "Sweetie, daddy wont be able to come home tonight," she tried explaining to her daughter. "Oh, so when will he be home?" she asked innocently, making her mother cry even harder. "He won't be ever, your father got in a really bad accident and didn't make it," she explained to depressed to put it nicer. _

_Now, Kagome only being 8 and her brother not born yet didn't need to be that smart to figure out that her father had just died and would never see her again. Tears fell down her pale cheeks._

_A few months later Kagome heard her mother on the phone with her Aunt Kaede. Listening to their conversation Kagome picked up that her father had actually killed himself, in fear of the man after him. Confused Kagome went to get he door when the bell rang. On her door step was man with long black hair and smelled of dead fish. "Can I help you?" she asked attentively. "Is this your father?" he asked with evil smirk. Kagome looked to his right and saw her dead father, eyes wide mouth open in a silent scream burns around his neck from a rope and blood on the side of his face. Kagome screamed, slammed the door and ran to her room. _

Waking up in a cold sweat Kagome glanced around her. _'Thank god, it was only a dream/nightmare. Stupid whoever that was. Ew long hair bad fish gross. That was what now 10 years ago? No 9. wow seems only like yesterday, maybe because I dreamt of it oh well. Souta is what now 9 yea, he's getting old. To bad mom went all weird and decided to use us as a punching bag. Damn bitch and now look her new hubby took her place. I can't believe she wants me to start calling him Dad. Pfft in hell I would, seriously the dude is gross. Naraku can go rote in hell. Stupid loser thinking I won't stack shows what he knows. Ok now that I know that I have gone insane I should probably wake up right about now.'_

"Get out Souta I'm up." Kagome said sitting up her eyes still closed. "How do you do that?" Souta asked. Kagome shrugged and got out of her nice warm cozy fuzzy bed. Frowning at how odd she is, she went into the bathroom and started a nice warm shower that will put her back to sleep. After cleaning up and getting dressed, which she almost forgot. She headed downstairs to get some yummy dry toast. "Mom, I think I'm going to odd and have peanut butter on my toast today alright?" she asked her so called mother. Kairi nodded and went back to whatever she was doing. _'Probably drugs…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA mom on drugs that'd be the day'. _Kagome smiled to her self and turned around. Only to run straight into bastard, I mean Naraku.

Glaring she went back to her room to get her bag for school. _'oh god school! WHY ME! And everyone else who has school'._ Walking to her intersection to wait for the bus she heard her name called. Turning around she saw Hojo.

'_Perfect'_ she thought sarcasm lacing every syllable and letter. "Hey how was your summer? I brought you some herbs, it makes you sleep better!" Hojo said a little too cheery. "It was fine and thanks, I guess. What about? Anything new this summer? Rebellious even?" Kagome replied back to him. Hojo gasped. "Kagome! What are you talking about? Rebellious? What have you eaten this morning?" Hojo took a step closer and took a big sniff. Stepping back and looking her accusingly "You ate peanut butter with your toast?" he stated more then asked. "Hojo, that's really weird," and with that Kagome turned back around and got on the bus.

Sitting in the back until the next stop, she put her headphones in. Animals by Nickleback came blaring on. Sitting there mouthing all the words until finally a good stop came by. A young girl with raven black hair got onto the bus. She had little make up just mascara, with her nice dark brown eyes. Her eyes searching for someone who people call her twin only her twin had blue eyes and she was taller by about half a footish.

The brown eyes saw the blue one smile and walked towards them. Looking at each others entire they smirked.

The brown eyed female wore black pants that didn't cling but didn't hang with a red shirt that said my face is up here with an arrow pointing up. The blue eyed female wore black pants that hung a little bit with a chain that held her wallet with a top that was fairly tight, just plain blue top. She wore no make up except for lip chap. Both wearing black sneakers and black back packs.

"Nice plain top their Kags," Said the brown eyed girl. "You know what Sango shut up," Kagome replied while sticking out her tongue. They both laughed and sat in their seats, waiting to get to school. The bus driver looked back, saw the two girls who smiled innocently at him waving. He rolled his eyes knowing what was going to happen so far this year.

About 30 minutes later they arrived at school, Shikon high, or hellhole either or. Going in and finding their names to find their homerooms. High fiving when they noticed that they were in the same homeroom headed that way. Sitting in the very very very back they started talking until the bell rang.

Their teacher came in and introduced himself. "Hello, my name is Mr. Taigio, but please call me Sesshomaru. Now here are your time tables," Sesshomaru said as he passed out each time table.

Kagome had 1st Parenting, 2nd Music, LUNCH! 3rd Spare, 4th English, 5th Poetry, 6th Math, 7th Choir 8th Gym. "Damn I have gym last. What about you Sango?" Kagome asked. "I have parenting first, then kick boxing second, lunch then spare, fourth is English fifth is yearbook sixth is math seventh is choir and eighth is gym. So cool we have seven classes together, pretty sweet," she said. Kagome smile and went back to studying the new teacher for her homeroom.

Homeroom bell rang and they all headed to next class both of them to Parenting. Poor teachers it was going to be a very long year for them.

**So what do you think of my brand new chapter one hmm? Some of you might have liked the other but seriously there would have been like 2 chapters left and it would be done. Well review please!**


	2. First Day Sucks

_**A/N: ok hi! I know your going wtf? Chap 2? Or about time, wait chap 2 wtf? Hahah…anyways as the summary says I've decided to re write this, so if u haven't please go back now and read chapter 1. Thank you…. Welcome back! Lol hey if you already read chapter 1, yep so should I get on with the chapter or continue to blabble? Ok story it is!**_

_**Ok below is Sango's and Kagome's schedule incase u got lost.**_

_**Sango: parenting, kickboxing, lunch, spare, English, yearbook, math, choir, gym.**_

_**Kagome: parenting, music, lunch, spare, English, poetry, math, choir, gym.**_

**Ok better?**

Chapter 2: First Day Sucks.

The school hallways are always packed, you walk through them, and then all of a sudden a book comes flying out of no where and hits you square in the back of the head. You get used to it after a while, so instead of freaking you pick it up and throw back in the direction it came from. This is what Sango and Kagome usually did when it happened to them.

"Damn school, it's always busy! Seriously, people need to skip more," Sango complained. "You know we can't, its first day, automatic being caught," Kagome said while watching a group girls freak out because one of them broke their nail. Rolling her eyes, they got into their first class parenting, with…

"YES! WE GOT MR.OWSIRI!" Both Kagome and Sango screamed. Mr. Owsiri was the coolest, he let the girls come in late, fight with him, verbally of course, and even let them eat! "Hey, Sango Kagome," he said while tipping his head to acknowledge them. Jumping into the seats at the back they sat their looking at the spot where they drew a happy face on the ceiling last year. Don't ask how, but they managed.

The class slowly filled, in when an orange head came into view. "SHIPPO!" Kagome screamed. Shippo was their best guy like friend, he was small for his age and looked 12 but he could be a bad ass. Said boy turned and smiled at his luck. "I'm stuck with preps all homeroom, I'm going to die of insanity by tomorrow," he said. "Well hi to you to their buddy," Sango said. Shippo laughed at their comments of his misery. Honestly people had no hearts these days.

As the class FINALLY filled up, Mr. Owsiri started. "Alright class, now most of you know I'm a slight slacker in the whole discipline area but seriously, who cares?-" "WE DON'T!" cried Kagome, Shippo and Sango. Mr. Owsiri just smile at them and continued on with his speech. "-and to conclude that, you all will need to get into groups of five for the upcoming project," the class groaned in misery but Mr. Owsiri nodded his head agreeing with them.

A small timid knock came form the door, as Mr. Owsiri went over to answer it the three (being Kagome, Sango and Shippo) started talking about random stuff like Shippo's hair. "It kind of looks like a fire gone wrong," stated Sango. "No more like a dieing thing that's red, what could that be?" Kagome asked Sango and Shippo. "A robin?" Sango offered. "Perfect! It looks like a dieing robin on your head," Kagome finished. "Gee thanks guys I love to know how much my hair fascinates you two," Shippo stated with a very dry tone.

"Class I'd like you to meet two of our new students. This is Inuyasha Taikio and Miroku Houji, gentlemen anything you'd like to say about yourselves, if not then please go take a seat so I may finally begin my class." Inuyasha stood there knowing he would have to drag Miroku away after his first sentence. "Hello, I'm Miroku Houji and I think every woman out there is beautiful in her own way. I also was wondering if any of you would like to-" at this Inuyasha grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to two seat that were beside each other.

Sango and Kagome looked up from there conversation to see the new kids in front of them. "Can we help you?" Sango asked them. "Oh beautiful maiden, are these seats in front of you taken?" Miroku asked. Kagome shook her head because she couldn't speak, for she was laughing too hard at the fact that the new kid with the rat tail had just called Sango a beautiful maiden! The boys sat down and the class finally got to start.

An hour and a bit later the girls with Shippo were heading to their next class. "Hey Shippo what do you have this semester?" Sango asked him. "Um I have parenting, music, lunch, spare, math, poetry, English, choir and dance." He said reading off his schedule. "Oh shit! We forgot dance! AHHH! How am I going to live this year?!?!" Kagome freaked out. "We could always switch gym into dance?" Sango offered only to help her friend to become sane again. "Sango I don't know what I would do without you sometimes," Kagome said.

It was decided that during lunch and or during spare they would go to guidance and make a class switch appointment. Sango headed off to her kick boxing class while Shippo and Kagome headed to music.

Walking into class they saw a couple they knew. Kouga was there, not that great for Kagome mainly because he has had a HUGE thing for her since grade nine. Kikyo was there, which meant torture! A few other kids as well who just weren't that great…anyways now to meet the teacher. And in walks…Mr.Deseria who everyone just calls Mr. D.

"Yo gangster what's up?" Kouga said as he saw Mr. D walk in. "Um nothing, yourself?" Mr. D replied while giving off the confused slightly scared look which made everyone in the class smile except Kouga who just replied "not a lot, excited for music!" giving him the thumbs up thing. Shaking heads the class got started up.

An hour and a bit later lunch and spare showed up. They met Sango in the cafeteria and headed over to the line to get their lunch. Sango got spicy fries, Kagome got a panzorati and Shippo got a large poutine. Sitting down in their table, they just sat there eating having fun you know. "Hey isn't that the new kids from parenting?" Shippo said as he saw Miroku and Inuyasha walking. "YO! NEWBIES!" Kagome yelled. The boys looked over and saw the three waving them over.

After getting their food they headed over to the table. "Yes fair maidens and boy?" Miroku asked giving the girls a loving look. Kagome leaned over to Sango and whispered in her ear "is it just me or does he give you the perv vibe?" Sango just nodded her head in agreement. "I don't know, wanted to meet the newbies who decided to come to our school. So who are you?" Kagome asked. "You didn't listen in parenting I'm guessing," Inuyasha said. "Uh no, didn't you see I was having a very serious conversation about Shippo's hair with the fair maiden Sango here, sorry couldn't resist putting that in there," Kagome said with a smile towards Sango. Shaking her head Sango looked towards the boys expecting them to answer.

"Um well I'm Miroku and I think every woman is beautiful in their own way. Also I was wondering if either of you would like to-" "Miroku shut up before you get yourself killed," Inuyasha said again saving his ass, "Well I'm Inuyasha and yea that's me." "Well that's helpful, I guess?" Kagome said being sarcastic. "Well whatever fuck you wench!" Inuyasha used back. Going slightly re din anger Kagome replied "what did you just call me?"

"W-E-N-C-H! Wench."

"I am now going to kill you. DIE!" Kagome screamed as she lunged over the table and got her hands almost around Inuyasha's neck but he moved way to quickly. "Oh yea I forgot to mention I'm half demon." Inuyasha sated for the curious look from Shippo. "Oh so now you tell me!" Kagome complained.

As this continued on through lunch and spare everyone headed off to their next class. "Wait newbies, what do you have this semester?" Sango asked them. "Why are we newbies? Never mind I don't want to know. Well I have Parenting, Fitness, Lunch, Spare, English, Poetry, Choir and Dance and Miroku has everything the same except for Fitness and Poetry he has kick boxing and yearbook in those spots. "SO YOU MEAN WE'RE WITH YOU ALL DAY!" Sango and Kagome screamed together at them. "I guess so…"Inuyasha replied. "Yay!" Miroku replied. This was going to be the beginning of a very long year.


End file.
